Motor vehicles conventionally have their steerable wheels arranged in pairs, pivotally mounted at the opposite ends of a cross member, or axle, and steerable in unison through a suitable linkage. The paired steerable wheels are prone to misalignment, by upsetting of their adjustments through road shocks and wear in various parts, and such misalignment results in considerable expense to repair and to avoid excessive tire wear. Sudden and unexpected steering wheel misalignments occur when a tire blows out or a wheel strikes a curb or other comparable obstacles, and frequently cause loss of control and severe damage and injury to the vehicle and its occupants.
A solution to the problems posed by misalignments of both types mentioned is disclosed in the Worsham U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,704 issued July 25, 1961. Various different solutions are set forth in othe prior art patents, as for example:
Hefren U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,315; Ragsdale U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,919; Legget U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,991; and Blanton U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,804.
It is to these same problems that the present invention is directed.